The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 38
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 38: Mammoth and Tricera Kangaroo anxiously awaited Gandlett's return at the door of the Animal Army headquarters. Outside the door, surveying for Gandlett, was Leopard. "Is Master Gandlett here yet, Leopard?", Kangaroo asked. "The other soldiers won't stop pestering me!" "Calm down.", Leopard said, peering his head through the door. "She said she'll be here in a little bit. Also, Clydesdale is dead, as well as every other soldier we sent." "Damn it!", Kangaroo shouted loud enough for it to echo to the other side of the base. Every soldier inside turned to look at Kangaroo. 38: MAMMOTH AND TRICERA "What is it?", Lion asked. "Clydesdale is dead!", Kangaroo shouted. Lion's mate Lioness, who was monitoring the board of all active Animal Army members, struck off Clydesdale's name. "When will Master Gandlett be here?", Platypus asked. "We can't guard those two fossils forever!" Platypus pointed toward the two fossils, which were monitored tightly by Gecko and Hippo, as well as a trapdoor containing Tiger Snake. "All I know is, she said she'll be here in a little bit.", Kangaroo said. Leopard peered his head through the door, saying "Master Gandlett is here." "Everybody, Master Gandlett has returned!", Kangaroo shouted. Each of the Animal Army soldiers started cheering, which got louder as Gandlett stepped through the door, quickly followed by Leopard. Tiger Snake slithered out of the trapdoor. "You're finally here!", he shouted. "Thank God! I thought I would be stuck in there forever!" Tiger Snake shivered, as he was claustrophobic. "Yes, yes, calm down.", Gandlett said as she pulled out the Fossil Reanimator. She walked over to the two fossils, as Gecko and Hippo moved out of the way. As she pointed the Fossil Reanimator towards the fossil of the Woolly mammoth, and fired. Almost instantly, the dirt and bone became a fully functioning Woolly mammoth. It looked around. "Hello.", Gandlett said, prompting the mammoth to look at her in fear. It stepped back. "Oh, don't bother me, I won't harm you." She then pointed the Fossil Reanimator at the Triceratops fossil and fired. It became a fully functioning Triceratops, which let out a small cry. This freaked out the mammoth, who tried to stampede the base. However, several Animal Army soldiers contained it with ropes. This, of course, caused it to freak out more, until Gandlett inserted a sedative into its bloodstream. She did the same with the Triceratops. "My name is Gandlett.", she said. "I am the leader of the Animal Army. From now on, you will be called 'Mammoth' (pointing to the mammoth) and 'Tricera' (pointing to the Triceratops). You will help me take over this floating island known as Sky Village, and kill everyone who gets in my way!" "I don't want to.", Mammoth said, surprising everyone. "You can speak?!", Gandlett asked. "Of course.", Mammoth said. "I can speak because you brought me and Tricera back to life with that device." "Well...", Gandlett said, "...with that out of the way, you will help me." "No, I will not." "Panda!" A panda walked over, carrying a stick of bamboo with an arrowhead tied to the top, a "spear" of sorts. Panda pointed the spear end of the stick at Mammoth, causing Mammoth to relive flashbacks of his death at the hands of humans. "You will help me, or we kill you.", Gandlett said, leaning closer. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, you get to kill humans." "Alright, fine!", Mammoth shouted. The soldiers restraining him let go, and Panda backed away. "Good." Gandlett walked over to Tricera. "And what about you?" "I have no desire to kill the innocent.", Tricera said. Gandlett frowned. "Panda! Get over here!" Panda walked over and pointed his spear at Tricera. "Your weapons do not ignite fear in me.", Tricera said. "Humans have done nothing wrong, so why murder with no incentive?" "Panda...", Gandlett said. Panda stabbed Tricera in the shoulder with the spear, then quickly removed it, causing the wound to bleed. Gandlett leaned in closer. "I will tell you the same thing I told Mammoth: work for me or die." "NO!", Tricera shouted, butting his head into Gandlett's and knocking her out. "I will not obey such a cruel order!" Panda tried to stab Tricera again, but Tricera broke his spear and kicked Panda in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Tricera leaped and stabbed Panda in the head with his front horn. Tricera removed his horn as Panda fell on the ground dead with a dull thud. "Tricera! No!", Mammoth shouted as the soldiers who were restraining him began to fire on Tricera with machine guns. Tricera charged them and killed every single one of them; either by horn impalement, chomping them in half, or stomping on them. Lion and Lioness charged Tricera, but Tricera impaled Lioness in the stomach, knocked out Lion with his tail, then stomped on Lioness, killing her. "You bastard!", Gecko shouted, charging towards Tricera. Tricera simply headbutted Gecko, knocking him unconscious, then stomping on him. Gecko's mate, a female gold dust day gecko named Sitron, witness this and began crying. Hippo tried to charge Tricera, but was knocked out when Tricera hit him with his tail. Tiger Snake slithered over and opened his mouth, revealing his fangs, but had his head stomped on. Rooster and Hummingbird tried to fly over and attack, but Rooster became impaled on one of Tricera's horns. Hummingbird, scared, flew away backwards. Sentinel, a bullfrog, tried hopping over to Tricera, but was knocked into a wall. Tricera charged her and broke through both Sentinel and the wall, breaking Sentinel into pieces. Tricera fleed, as the body of Rooster was knocked off of his horn and fell onto the ground. Several soldiers ran out after him, but stopped upon seeing how far away he already was. Bullfrog especially was pissed; Sentinel was his mate. Bullfrog, as well as Leopard, Kangaroo, Mountain Goat, and Mammoth, ran out. "I'll kill you, Tricera!", Bullfrog shouted. Kangaroo and Mountain Goat looked back inside, shocked that a herbivore could kill so many things. Mammoth was deeply hurt, as he felt Tricera as a brother. "No...", he said, trying to hold back tears. "Why... Why must you betray us...?" ~*~*~*~* Tricera wandered aimlessly until nighttime, occasionally trying to get the bodies of the soldiers off his horns. Eventually, he succeeded, and noticed that he was approaching several apartment complexes. "Sky Village Rebels...", he said to himself, looking for any cars, as the apartments were empty. It was vacation season, a lot of people were gone. Only two or three apartments had people in them. Tricera knew he had to find the apartment of the leader of the Sky Village Rebels. He looked up and saw an apartment with the door kicked in, as well as voices and shadows from inside. Inside, Jack and the others were cleaning up the apartment, throwing the bodies of the soldiers over the back railing and into the Great Ocean. Suddenly, everyone heard rattling coming from the second story of the complex. Then the third. Then outside. Aaron, Jack, and Alice ran outside to see Tricera, who had jumped from railing to railing. People living on the second and third story ran outside to see what was going on. "Who the hell are you?", Jack asked, afraid. "Greetings.", Tricera said. "My name is Tricera. I was brought back to life by the one you call Gandlett. She told me I must work for her... (he looked down solemnly) ...and I refused." "What's with the blood on your horns?", Alice asked. "I killed several of her men.", Tricera said. "I presume this is where the Sky Village Rebels live?" "Yes...", Jack said. "But what's it to you?" Tricera looked up and said, "I've come here to join the Sky Village Rebels." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff